


Some Kind Of Relationship

by lithium710



Category: Football RPF, German NT RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Mention of other players/people, Schweinski, They've got to be real, luki, mein hase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium710/pseuds/lithium710
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After ten years together, Lukas and Bastian now face a crisis just like happens in every marriages. They aren't really married, but they don't need to be anyway. They belong together and that's what matters. But how will they manage to fix things now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic ever and I'm really really really insecure about it. I've been writing for some months now but never had the courage to publish. I don't even know how am I having now xD  
> But, anyway I just have lots of Schweinski in my head (literally all the time) and I needed to do something about it. They are so lovely and cute and so fucking married. Really.  
> Also english it's not my native language so I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes. And sorry too if I wrote some dates/events wrong, I just found out about Schweinski in the WC (unfortunately) so...  
> Hope you enjoy!

 

* * *

 Chapter One

* * *

 

**Monday, September 8, 2014**

 

**Lukas**

"You called Bastian Schweinsteiger. Sorry, I can't answer right now. Please leave a message and I'll return as soon as possible."

_"Are you really going to ignore all my texts and calls from now on? C'mon Basti... You have no reason to be mad at me. I'm trying ok? But you know that I can't just leave all behind, I have responsibilities. I want all of that too... Everything we talked about, but... I'm sorry. Please, talk to me."_

It was the second voice message that Lukas left in Basti mailbox. He didn't know what else to do. They had the best time in Brazil and winning the cup was the highest point in their careers, but now everything was simply messed up. It wasn't nobody's fault - or maybe it was, he doesn't know - but anyway, Lukas knew this would happen sooner or later. He just hopes that they'll get through this too.

 

**Bastian**

Ten years. Ten fucking years. As it wasn't enough everything that it was happening now - injury, 30th birthday, the media talking about his break up - still had Lukas. Not that he was an issue, but their stupid argument it was. Actually it wasn't stupid, but he wish things were fine for him at least in this part of his life.

Maybe - just maybe - he was too pissed with everything else and ended up discounting on Lukas. But he had a reason. Bastian has always been tolerant and understand perfectly well Lukas' situation. He would never blame Louis for all this mess, he loved that little boy. And he hated it, absolutely hated it when Lukas spoke as if he weren't comprehensive. But at the same time, things weren't exactly easy for him. It has been ten years and at some point he needed to move on with his life. He wanted to. Before, he had never really stopped to think about those things like marriage and kids, but now that he was 30, he found himself thinking about it lately.

They've known each other for so long and get along so well. He didn't knew how it happened, they had never planned any of this, just happened. They met each other ten years ago and since then they've been best friends. Actually more than that. They had gone through so many moments together that now Basti didn't even remember how it was his life was before Lukas.

He listened to Lukas voice message again and sighed. He wasn't ignoring him - actually he was, but it wasn't like he was being stubborn and childish - he just needs some time for himself. Thinking about all the things he wanted to share with Lukas and couldn't frustrated him and the fact that they can't do anything about it just makes everything worse.

He closed his eyes lying in bed and wishing he could sleep for at least 3 months. He was alone and bored at home and in this moment of his life, not even football could give him some joy. He wanted so bad to play. He buries his face on the pillow screaming in frustration.

 

_9 years ago_

_"They didn't won the Confederation Cup, but he was happy anyway. They had such a great time that Basti wished it didn't have to end. Stay around Poldi was so easy, they laugh all the time and do everything together. Even the most simple and stupid things, they like to enjoy each other's company._

_Everyone was celebrating in the hotel lounge, including Lukas. And they were together, of course. At this point they knew each other only for a year, but it seemed much more than that. They joked, laughed, drank and did stupid stuff. Everyone was having a great time and enjoying their last night together with the team._

_Around 2 a.m. coach Klinsmann started calling everyone to go back to their rooms. Schweini was a bit drunk and laughing all the time and Lukas couldn't help but laugh along. He put one of Basti's arms around his shoulders while he placed his own arm around the other waist and carry him to their room. Basti felt comfortable around Poldi's arms, as usual. He didn't know why or how this happened, but lately he couldn't stop himself from touching or thinking about Lukas. Throughout this year they chatted and joked and something started to grow inside Basti, despite the fact he made every effort to stop it. He was confused about all this and tried to get away from Lukas for a while, shamefully failing._

_When they reached their room Lukas opened the door with some difficult because silly Schweini decided to start tickling Lukas' arms making him squirm and them burst into laughs. When Lukas finally managed to open the door he pushed Basti inside, making him hit the wall and the two fall to the floor laughing._

_\- You shouldn't drink, you know? - Lukas said between laughs - You already are very stupid sober!_

_\- Shut up, asshole! - Basti replied sticking his tongue out - Maybe you should start drinking to stop being so boring._

_\- Yeah, yeah... At least I didn't need to be carried. - Lukas answered, lifting from the floor and grabbing Basti's arms to pull him up._

_\- But that's the fun! - Basti said and they laugh again._

_Lukas walked toward Schweini's bed and laid him there. He took off Bastian's shoes and put the covers over him. Basti just stayed there watching him and smiling._

_\- Are you ok? - Lukas asked approaching the bed._

_\- Yeah... I'm fine._

_They faced each other for a while. Bastian didn't know what to think, but he knew what he wanted. He was certain about it for sometime now. Without thinking too much, he closed the distance between them and put their lips together. It was quick, but enough for him to put a kiss on Lukas' lips and feel it. And it was amazing. Then he just rolled in bed, hiding his face and not daring to look at Lukas' expression._

_He felt Lukas pulling away and heading toward his bed. They didn't said anything and Basti quickly fell asleep._

_The next day Basti woke up feeling his head slightly heavier. He look around and notice that Lukas was already up. While he seats in bed he remembered last night and what he did. He felt all his body stiffen and he cursed himself. What he was going to do now? He heard Lukas finished showering and his heart stopped. 'I can pretend I don't remember anything, right? I was drunk - only a bit - but Lukas doesn't know that.' He didn't even had time to think about other option once he listened Lukas openning the bathroom door. He pretended to yawn and said:_

_\- Good morning. - He kept his eyes closed._

_\- Morning Schweini. If I were you I'd hurry up, we're leaving in 30 minutes._

_Basti jumped off the bed exclaiming 'Fuck!' and running toward the bathroom. Before he had closed the door he heard Lukas laughing and sighed in relief. Maybe he hadn't fucked everything up. Maybe they could pretend nothing happened and move on. Bastian just didn't knew if this was a good sign or not."_

 

 

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! First thanks for the kudos. I'm still insecure about it and I can't decide whether I like or not the next two chapters. I started to write this fic some months ago so now when I was reading again before posting it I started to think that it's a bit out of context, idk. Because when I first wrote there was a tiny lack of Schweinski and also a lack of response from Basti to all the cute and lovely things that Poldi was posting/writing, so it made more sense back then. I thought about changing but then it wouldn't be in agreement with Chapter One so I decided to post like this.  
> I just hope you like it! :)

 

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

 

 

**Wednesday, 10 September, 2014**

**Lukas**

Bastian still haven't replied any of Lukas texts or calls, but he wasn't going to give up.

_(07:42am)_   
_Morning...What are you up to today?_

_(11:03am)_   
_I had training but I guess you already knew it_

_(01:10pm)_   
_Have you seen the news on Schumi? It's great! ;-)_

_(05:22pm)_   
_Going to spend the rest of the night playing video game as usual......._

_(09:47pm)_   
_For how long do you expect to continue with this? I think we should talk... Night Basti_

Lukas dropped the phone on the nightstand frustrated. He misses talking to Basti everyday. He knew that probably Bastian was no longer angry with him, he just needs some time to himself. But that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted his best friend back. Things aren't easy for him at Arsenal and living alone in London, though he love the city, it wasn't the same. He misses home.  
Thinking about how many topics on his life he was frustrated with, he remembered their discussion right before Basti left the team last Friday.

 

_5 days ago_

 

_"Lukas headed back to the hotel room trying to find Basti. Things were fine with them all the week but now Basti changed his mood and Lukas didn't quite understood why. When he entered the room found Basti lying in bed stirring his phone._

_\- Hey... What are you doing here? - he asked laying besides him. He slide his head to see what Bastian was doing on the phone and wasn't surprised when he noticed that he was checking the news._

_\- Booooring........ - He said taking the phone out of Bastian's hands and moving his body to be half on top of him and kissing him softly._   
_Bastian didn't correspond to the kiss but Lukas chooses to ignore it. He laid down on his back and kept in silence._

_\- Until when? - Schweini asked after sometime._

_\- What?_

_Basti sighed and remained in silence for a few minutes. He got lost in his toughts only coming back to reality when he listened Lukas harrumphed. He seated in bed in front of him finally saying:_

_\- Until when we're going to keep like this? We've to come to a decision._

_\- About what?_

_\- Us. It's been over than a month that I've broke up with Sarah and I'm still waiting. I don't want to press you but when you're going to tell about you and Monika?_

_Lukas rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. He didn't want to talk about it._

_\- Do you really want to talk about it now?_

_\- Yes. - Bastian answered immediately._

_\- But... We're here now, can't we just enjoy each other company? - Lukas asked still trying to change the subject._

_\- We're enjoying... But we also need to talk about these things Lukas._

_\- Ok. I don't know... Why the media needs to know? It's not going to be good for Louis. - Lukas finally answered also seating in bed._

_\- I never said for you to tell anything to the media. I meant Louis, when are you going to tell Louis about you and Monika?_

_\- Soon..._

_\- Yeah, you keep saying that._

_\- What do you want me to answer? It's complicated ok? He's a kid._

_\- I know Lukas but you told me that you and Monika haven't been acting as a couple for months and you don't even live together. I just think the sooner the better, he's a kid but he's not stupid. He knows there's something going on._

_\- And how would you know that?_

_\- He talked to me._

_\- When?_

_\- Yesterday while you were showering before Monika got here to pick him up. He asked me if I knew why his mom didn't stayed here with you these days and I said it was because she had things to do in Köln but he didn't believed. He said that you two are never together anymore, but that's not new because it's been like this since you moved to London._

_\- And why you are only telling me this now???_

_\- He asked me not to tell you anything and I wasn't sure if I was going to say or not until now._

_\- Wasn't sure? I can't believe it Bastian!_

_\- He trusted me Lukas! I'm only telling you because I think you should do something about it. He's confused._

_\- Damn! This shouldn't be happening._

_\- That's why you should explain the situation to him, I'm sure he'll be ok._

_\- He will be ok? - Lukas repeated in disbelief. - You must be crazy! He's only a kid, no kid want their parents divorced!_

_\- I know but he is upset because he thinks that you're lying to him and you told him that you would never do that. He is actually very mature for his age._

_\- You know nothing about it. - Lukas said coldly seeming as if he was reminding Basti that he wasn't really related to Louis._

_\- Fine. - The Bavarian spat the word lifting from bed and went to the bathroom starting to put his things on the handbag._

_\- I'm sorry Basti, I didn't mean... I'm just worried. - Lukas said after sometime moving in bed so he could see what the other was doing. - What the hell?_

_\- I'm leaving today._

_\- What? Why? - Lukas got up from bed angry._

_\- I've somethings to solve. I told you before that I probably wouldn't stay until Sunday._

_\- Yeah but you never said anything else after so I figured that you were staying. What is so important? - He followed Basti with eyes while he crossed the room._

_\- Stuff._

_\- Argh! - Lukas exclaimed irritated. - What do you want from me? What do you want me to do? I've been doing a lot of things lately and you seemed to not even notice! I posted pictures of us and wrote a nice message on your birthday. Everyone knows how important you are to me!_

_\- That's not the point Lukas. I don't care about the rest of the world, I care about the right people knowing it!_

_\- But Louis knows! He stayed here with us these days, we played together and had a great time right?_

_\- Yeah but you still didn't give any step while I've already finished another relationship that I was in for you._

_\- None step? For God's sake Basti, what do you want? That I kiss you in front of him?_

_\- No! Of course not! But I want you to do something about it Lukas! I'm tired of waiting and having no one. I love Louis and he's amazing and I see you two together and I want that too, you know? Have you ever stopped to think about me? You always say things aren't easy for you, but guess what? They are not easy for me either! - He shout and Lukas just stays there staring him. He got back to pack his things._

_\- I didn't knew... - Lukas said after sometime._

_\- Yeah, you never know... It's never about me._

_\- That's not true._

_\- Yes it is. Ten years Lukas. Ten fucking years! All this time I've been the one who mostly of the time says nice things about you or us. Always showing everyone how important you are to me. Always here, always waiting. Even when you tried to push me away you knew I was there for you. And now only because you've done and said these things for two months you think you have the right to throw all this in my face? - Basti swallowed running a hand through his hair. - I just thought my life would be routed at the age of 30._

_\- So you're frustrated and decided to discount on me?_

_\- No! I'm mad Lukas and tired of all this shit! I'm injuried and won't play for God's know how long and in a few years I'll have to retired because I'm fucking old!_

_\- But... Sorry, I don't know what to do._

 

_\- That's the point. I'm trying to help you but you've made very clear that you don't want my help, so I'm backing off and when you decide we can talk._

_\- No! Wait, Bas... -_

_But he had already left slamming the door. Lukas just stood there immobile with no reaction. He didn't knew about all that and in fact never really had stop to think. And now suddenly he said everything that was trapped inside of him and Lukas didn't know what to do. He wished to have more time, even though he already had 10 years."_

 

Lukas went back to reality when he heard his phone vibrate. For a second his heart raced at the thought that it might be Basti. But when he stared the screen he saw was only a stupid article from Bild that mentioned Bastian. When he was almost shutting his phone down again something caught his eyes. He opened the link and saw Bastian holding hands with some dark hair girl. _His_ Basti.

_(22:17)_   
_Important stuff huh? I see._

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I wrote as Lukas and Monika are separeted but I've absolute nothing against her, in fact I think she must be nice and an amazing mom. But I don't like the idea of Lukas cheating on her (at least not while they are really married) because it doesn't sound like something he would do. And despite of the fact this is just a fic I like to write close to reality. But in my mind she'd be ok with all of that 'cause she cares about Lukas happiness as they remained good friends and it was her decision to 'divorce'.  
> And there's also a metion of Ana Ivanovic but I don't really know her so I'll kind of ignore reality in this topic.  
> Anyway, let's just pretend Lukas and Basti are really together 'cause that's a safe and happy place. :)  
> (And again sorry if there are any mistakes on grammar or language)


	3. Chapter Three

 

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

 

 

**Thrusday, September 11, 2014**

**Bastian**

(08:05am)  
Basti sends a screenshot of Lukas' last likes (butts) on instagram.

_(08:08am)_  
 _It's different._

(08:09am)  
If you want to argue with me about it I prefer not to. I'm not in the mood and I think we already have a lot of unfinished business to discuss before.

_(08:12am)_  
 _I thought you were serious about those things you said you wanted._

(08:13am)  
I was.

_(08:18am)_  
 _It doesn't seems like._

(08:19am)  
It's not like it's going to happen anyway. And this photo it's not a big deal, don't bother.

_(08:28am)_  
 _Don't bother? You haven't spoke to me for days and now this? I think I deserve some explanation._

_(08:28am)_  
 _And what the hell were you doing in NY?_

(08:29am)  
When I left on Friday with Steffen I was going to head back to München to solve some things but he told me that I should relax a bit so we ended up going to NY.

_(08:40am)_  
 _Steffen told you that? What the fuck he thinks he knows about you?_

(08:41am)  
I've got other friends too Lukas. Are you occupied?

_(08:58am)_  
 _I'm not just your friend. And what about her??_

(08:59am)  
There's nothing about her. You have nothing to worry about, like always. Now pay attention to training or whatever you're doing, I don't want to disturb you.

_(09:05am)_  
 _Are you going back to ignore me now?_

 

He hated that stupid article. He hated that people thought they have any right to talk about his private life or that they knew anything about it. He hated the media and the gossip because these are the reasons he can't have what he wants. And he hated himself for not being able to left Lukas with no answer. He should have kept what he said - only talk to Lukas when he decided. Perhaps the photo and everything else would be a threat, leaving him with a bit of fear of losing Basti. But he couldn't stop himself, he didn't wanted that Lukas misunderstood things. Damn. So he tried to focus on his recovery, once everything else in his life was completely fucked up.

 

_(12:10pm)_  
 _Great._

 

* * *

  
**Saturday, September 13, 2014**

Bayern won the game against Stuttgart and that was great. But Lukas didn't play for Arsenal vs Man City and and that sucks. Why the hell Wenger didn't give Poldi a fucking chance? He wanted to see things working out for Lukas no matter what.  
After the brief talk they had the other day, he decided to turn off his phone for a couple days. He enters his house and throws himself on the couch turning the tv on. That's what he basically does everyday and would keep doing for the next weeks. He looks at the movies on his shelf and stumbles upon his favorite - for many reasons. It had been so long since he had watched that film. So he decided to watch it bringing together all memories of that time.

 

_8 years ago_

 

_"After losing the Semi-finals in a World Cup hosted in your own country the team was devastated. Everything was going perfectly and they had all their hopes on winning the tournament and that's the main reason why that defeat hurted so deeply. But all the support and love of people succeeded on cheer the squad up and they returned to the field to dispute the 3rd place happy again. Although everyone wanted so bad to be champion, winning the 3rd place with the entire nation celebrating as if was the 1st was incredible. Most of the people didn't even believed that they could pass through the first phase... And there they were, 3rd place conquered and very happy._

_Basti was particularly happy - for more reasons than he could count. He enjoyed every moment from World Cup and wished it didn't had to end. Things between him and Lukas were great. They were succeeding as the 'perfect duo' and people loved them. At this point, whatever had start to grow in Basti in these two years was already consolidated in his heart. And even better, he felt as if Lukas corresponded. Maybe it was just stuff of his mind but he could swear sometimes Lukas looked at him in a different way. They spent all time together - literally - sometimes they even slept together. Of course it wasn't something planned, they just fell asleep during a conversation or watching TV. Except once, on the day they lost and he went to Poldi's room to check if he wanted something to eat and the Pole asked Basti to sleep there. Bastian could feel his heart almost jumping out of his chest and he hoped that Lukas didn't noticed. But to be honest Basti didn't think he had any success at hiding what he was feeling anymore. He just couldn't keep his eyes away from Luki._

_Now thinking about it he got intrigued because he couldn't find Lukas anywhere in the hotel lounge. Everyone was there celebrating the 3rd place with drinks and music. He didn't knew in which point they got separated, probably when he was drinking with the other guys. But he wasn't drunk, far from that. He searched everywhere and asked everyone about Poldi but still couldn't find him. So he decided to go check in his room thinking perhaps he went there to pick something. When he reached there the door was open so he simply got in._

_\- Hey! What you're doing up here?_

_\- Uh, hey... Nothing really just packing somethings._

_\- But why now? You want so much to go away like this? - his heart clenched a bit._

_\- No! - Poldi laughs. - Of course not... It's just that I remembered that I hadn't packed anything yet and we'll leave early tomorrow. And besides you were drinking so I thought I_ _wouldn't make much difference._

_\- Your idiot, of course you make. And I didn't drank that much ok? So now that you've finished let's go back, everyone is down there._

_\- Yeah... - Lukas said but didn't move._

_\- Yeah...?_

_\- Nothing it's just that I found this shirt that it's yours in my stuff and I was thinking if I could take it._

_Bastian approached and looked the shirt that Poldi was holding and smiled. He liked that shirt, but he prefers it in Lukas anyway._

_\- Yeah, sure. Keep it._

_\- Okay._

_He packed the shirt and then got closer to Basti. He felt his heart race as they stare at each other. For a second Bastian almost jumped on him and kissed him like he wanted so badly. Lukas smiled and the Bavarian got scared thinking if maybe the Pole knew what was going on in his mind._

_\- Are you drunk Schweini?_

_\- No. - His voice failed. - No. Not even close. - He repeated more firmly this time._

_\- Good._

_Lukas placed both of his hands in Basti's neck and looked deeply into his eyes. Bastian felt like he didn't know how to breath anymore. Poldi continued looking at him trying to say everything they had never put into words. After a while, he closed the distance between them and kissed him softly. Basti was so out of his mind that he didn't even corresponded in first place. But took only a few seconds until he putted one of his hands on Lukas' neck and the other on his back pulling them close. When their tongues touched Basti felt completely ecstatic._

_They continued kissing while their hands travelled through the arms and back of each other. They had waited so long for this. Eventually Lukas breaks the kiss nipping at Basti's lower lip lightly. They fit each other's eyes and wide smiles appears on their faces._

_\- Are you sure you wanna go back down? - Lukas asked teasing._

_\- Definitely not. - Bastian answered pulling him even closer and kissing him. But before he could deepen the kiss Poldi stopped, making Basti growling in protest. Lukas smiled and said:_

_\- We have to lock the door._

_It didn't take ten seconds and he was back, putting his hands on Basti's waist. He didn't give any time to Schweini kissing him with desire in the second their mouths met. Bastian corresponded the kiss placing his arms around Lukas' neck. When he noticed one of Poldi's hands slipping inside his shirt he felt a shiver down his spine and Lukas smiled between the kiss._

_Luki started to walk towards the bed and laid Basti there getting on top of him. They haven't stopped kissing although their lips were swollen and red. Without thinking Bastian slid one of his hands to Lukas ass squeezing lightly and the other break the kiss laughing. Schweini felt his face heat up and become red as a tomato._

_\- I knew you liked my butt! It's okay, it's pretty nice I know..._

_Basti rolled his eyes trying not to smile. Lukas is so convinced. But he was decided to prove him wrong - not that his ass wasn't nice but he wanted to prove that he wasn't the only one who liked the other's body. With that thought in mind he flipped both of them in bed and seated on Lukas' thighs. He watched enjoying the expressions of surprise and confusion that arose in Poldi's face. Then, without warning, he took off his shirt and smiled proudly when he felt the other holding his breath and slightly opening his lips._

_\- I guess I'm not the only one here on this case..._

_But Lukas didn't even answered. He just seats up and starts to kiss Basti's mouth, neck and shoulders. For a second Bastian thought he was dreaming but then he felt Lukas' warm mouth against his and realized that if this was a dream he'd never wanted to be awake. They just continued kissing and feeling the heat of their bodies touching until they fell asleep in each other's arms. For both of them this was by far the best night of their lifes."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave any comments, suggestions or critiques.


	4. Chapter 4

 

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

 

 

 

**Monday, September 15, 2014**

**Lukas**

Basti was finally making Lukas lose his mind. He tried calling him but went straight to the voicemail. What the fuck was going on? Lukas didn't thought that turning 30 would mess with the Bavarian's head so badly.

  
After sometime he stopped calling or texting and decided to wait and see the next news about Bastian. But nothing happened. Sometimes he got worried with him and his well being, but in others he just got really pissed about everything that was happening and that happened. Nothing was making sense anymore.  
He tried changing his tactics, posting photos of him with other teammates and even with Kevin in Köln. Maybe he could get curious - or jealous - about it and end up talking to him afterwards. But again, he got no response.

  
Maybe things were different now. Maybe Bastian was really serious about wanting him to make a decision. Maybe he had messed up everything even more trying to call Bastian's attention.

 

**Thursday, September 25, 2014**

After one last try, posting a picture of him and Sanchez in the pool, Lukas seated on the couch thinking about what he was going to do next. He was confused because making Basti jealous worked everytime. But perhaps doing that was a bad idea since he hadn't much credit left with the Bavarian. And since Basti was all sensitive about his age, he could use this as an advantage. He just needed to do something that would touch Bastian enough.

 

_2 years ago_

_"- He can't hold himself, can he?_

_Per said one minute after the Adidas Hangout on Air finished. Lukas just laughed nodding._

_\- Are you hungry?_

_\- Yeah a bit, but I think I'll shower first._

_\- Okay. If you want anything just go grab in the kitchen. I'll check on my boy._

_\- Ok. - Lukas said heading to the bedroom._   
_Per was a really nice guy and though they had played together since 2006, they had never been as close as now. He checked his phone but there was nothing, so he texted Basti._

_"Per said you can't hold yourself :P_   
_what are you up to now?"_

_As he got no answer he decided to go shower. It didn't last long and he expected that when he was finished Basti would have replied, but still nothing. He went to the kitchen with the phone on his hands. Bastian would answer him sooner or later, right? There's no real reason for him to be angry. But the minutes passed and nothing happened. When he got tired of waiting he decided to call him but before he stopped by the living room and said:_

_\- I'm going to bed okay?_

_\- So early? - Per's wife asked smiling at him._

_\- Yeah, I still have to call Louis and everything... Just knock there if you need me._

_\- Okay. G'night. - They said at the same time_

_\- Night._

_He called to his little boy and asked him about his day. Being away from his son was the hardest thing he had to do. Louis talked so enthusiastic about how was school and he loved that every day he had something new and amazing to tell him. Doesn't matter what happened, Louis always makes everything better. When he hung up it was already passed 8 o'clock so he finally called Bastian._

 

_"I thought you'd never answer."_

 

"Sorry I was busy."

 

_"Doing what?"_

 

"Nothing in particular... Just regular stuff."

 

_"Hm..."_

 

"..."

 

_"..."_

 

_"Do you really meant what you said?"_

 

"About?"

 

_"Me... Sleeping at Per's"_

 

"Nah I was just kidding."

 

_"Hm..."_

 

"..."

 

_"..."_

 

"So... you have nothing to say?"

 

_"I don't know... You don't want to tell me what you were doing."_

 

"It's not interesting."

 

_"Hm..."_

 

"Are you going to say "hm" all time?"

 

_"Why are you moody?"_

 

"I am not."

 

_"Yes, you are."_

 

"No."

 

_"Yes."_

 

"No."

 

_"Yes."_

 

Bastian exhale deeply "Fine. I am."

 

_"Why?"_

 

"Because you keeping saying "hm" it's annoying."

 

_"Only that?"_

 

"Yes."

 

_"Hm..."_

 

"Argh! I'm going to hang up if you continue this."

 

_"So talk to me and stop being so proud."_

 

"What do you want me to say?"

 

_"Why are you moody?"_

 

"You just wanna hear that I am fucking jealous so you can make fun of how silly and pathetic I sound. Fine, I am. Happy now?

 

_"Yeah" Lukas laughed and heard Bastian snort pissed "Sorry... I'm not making fun of you, but you do look a bit pathetic."_

 

"Do you really want me to hang up?"

 

_"No! I'm just saying because it's Per you know? If I was going to sleep at Giroud's house I'd understand, but it's Per." He chuckles again._

 

"You wouldn't dare."

 

_"What? Sleep at Oli's?"_

 

"Yes."

 

_"Well... He said once that I was welcome."_

 

"You tell him that you prefer to sleep in the street." Bastian said serious while Lukas burst into laughs. "I'm not kidding."

 

_"Yeah, yeah... I know. But it's still funny."_

 

"Only for you."

 

_"Oh, c'mon Basti... There's no need to be pissed. What's the big deal of me sleeping at Per's?"_

 

"I don't know... I just don't like the idea of you being close to other people."

 

_"I know but it's not the same. Per is a nice guy but you'll always be my best friend, don't worry."_

 

"Hm..."

 

_"Really?" Lukas laughed in disbelief. "Bastian Schweinsteiger why do you have to be so jealous? No one could ever take your place. Seriously, only you to feel threat after all these years. That's why you sound silly, it's not because you're jealous - I kind of like that - but it's because you should be more confident. I like to tease you talking about the others and you know that, but it doesn't mean anything because for me there's only you, like always."_

 

"..."

 

_"Aren't you going to say something?"_

 

"I was trying to be upset with you for longer than one hour but you don't let me. Your little piece of shit." Lukas laughs knowing that Basti had the biggest smile on his face. "But next time you'll have to work harder because I'm not willing to give up so easy like that."

 

_"Okay, next time I'll make a public statement."_

 

"I like that."

 

_"I know you do. And I miss you."_

 

_"_ I miss you too. And you better invite _me_ to sleep in _your_ house next week or we're going to have some serious problems."

 

_Lukas laughed wishing he didn't had to wait one more week to be with him again._

 

_"Don't worry mein hase. Next week will be only you and me."_

 

_They continued talking until almost fall asleep with their phones glued to their faces. It was like this every night. In the beginning Bastian didn't like the idea of Lukas moving to London but after sometime he realised that nothing would change. They are bonded together, forever."_

 

And that's what Lukas was going to do. A public statement. It would work right? Luki knew Basti and knew that he couldn't help himself when people were nice to him, he didn't know how to be rude. So that's the plan and it had to work because otherwise the Pole would be completely lost.

He was asked to write an article about Bayern vs Köln game and he had already finished but luckily he haven't sent. Making some changes he added:

_“Which is very unfortunate: A really big one will be unfortunately missing, my good friend Schweini. I was very happy Jogi Löw made him to captain of national team a few weeks ago - although there was no other option for me. Schweini is giving everything for Germany, it’s really bitter that we have to do the matches against Poland and Ireland without him. My boy, if you are reading this: I wish you well with your injury! Fight like you always did. Always remember that it’s not your first injury, you know that it goes uphill again!”_

  
With a grin in his face he gave on last look in his work and sent attached to a photo of him and Bastian that he wanted to be posted along. Of course he couldn't say all the things he wanted to but he talked about Basti - only him - in one intire paragraph and made very clear about how proud and happy he was for his _hase_ , in spite of the injury. Thus he repeatedly said how upset he was that Schweini couldn't come with them in the internacional break - and that's really _really_ sad - and finished with some kind words of encouragement and good wishes for _his_ boy. It was perfect and it would work. It had to. He exhales the air trapped in his lungs and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

 

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

 

 

 

**Friday, September 26, 2014**

**Bastian**

Bastian woke up in the next day with his bags ready to travel to Italy. It would be nice to have a couple of days off. He left early and when he arrived in Italy there was already a thousand of people around telling him all the things he had to do. He completed appoitment after appointment and only stopped to have lunch late that evening. While he was eating he felt his phone vibrate on his pocket and thought twice before picking up to see who was. Thomas.

 

"Hey Thommy."

 

"Hey! What are you doing?"

 

"Having lunch. Why?"

 

"Just curious... So what've you done all day?"

 

"A bunch of things... Why??"

 

"Nothing."

 

"You called me just to know what am I doing?"

 

"Yes... I mean, no. Actualy I called you to try to know if you've read something in special but I guess you haven't yet."

 

Basti snorted trying to imagine what the media could be talking about him now. Couldn't he have a break? Fuck.

 

"What are they saying now?"

 

"No, no! It's not what you are thinking. It's actually something nice."

 

"So what it is Thomas? Just say it."

 

"It's Lukas."

 

"What about him?"

 

"He wrote something about you... I just think you should read. I mean, I know you're kind of on the outs but you should anyway."

 

Basti swallowed feeling like there was something thrusting his stomach down. Lukas haven't tried to talk to him in the last days so he thought he was still mad with him because of the photos and the NY trip. He even tried to payback with all those stupid photos - Hanging out with Kevin in Köln? He likes Kevin but there was a limit when things come down to Lukas. This to not mentionate Sanchez.

 

"Basti?"

 

"Uh... Hey, sorry. Ok, send me the link."

 

"Will you go back to talk to him now?"

 

"Why? Did he asked you to call me?"

 

"No!"

 

"Thomas......"

 

"He didn't really asked... He just texted me asking if I knew if you had read the message."

 

"And?"

 

"I told him that you are in Italy. I don't think he liked this part."

 

"Hm... Ok, just send me the link and don't tell him anything."

 

"Ok..." Thomas laughed. "You look like teens."

 

He hang up the phone but kept it in hands anxious to read what Lukas said. He wasn't even hungry anymore. In the second he got Thomas text he opened the link and saw a photo of them together with the headline **"Here writes Podolski! 'Schweinsteiger, if you read this...'"**

_'That bastard'_. He coudln't believe that Lukas had written that in an article that was supposed to talk about Bayern vs Koln game. Why? Why he had to do this? _'I hate him'_. There's nothing now that he wanted more than to talk to Lukas. First he'd curse him in all possible ways and then say how much he had missed him. He dialect Lukas number but a second before he press the button to call he had a better idea. Maybe he could torture Lukas just a little more to then reward him with a better prize.

 

**Saturday, September 27, 2014**

**Lukas**

No calls. No messages. No response. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was impossible that Bastian hadn't read the article yet, he even texted Thomas to make sure that he would find out about. Why he was doing this? Lukas was frustrated and getting more and more worried. Today was a match day and he needed to concentrate himself but he couldn't. Why nothing was working for him?

He remained quiet most of the day, only talking when it was necessary. Mesut asked if he wanted to do something tonight after the game but he didn't, so he made up a terrible excuse and went straight home after the game. Not even the game went well. It was a draw so it's better than lose, but not as good as winning. He seated in the car and checked his phone. Nothing. He shut down and throw the phone on the side bank.

 

**Bastian**

He landed in London about 35 minutes before Arsenal vs Tottenham game finishes. He took a cab and went to the adress he had already decorated. The way didn't last long and he hadn't been recognized the intire time. He took his keys and opened the front door to find the house empty, just like expected. Leaving his bag on the floor he seats on the couch and turned the tv on the game but it had just finished, what means that Luki could get there any moment now. Feeling his heart race he turned off the tv and remained seated in silence, all lights off just like he wasn't there.

Some minutes later he heard the door opening and he held his breath 'You're so pathetic, it's just Luki'. But wasn't just Lukas, because with Lukas is never just something. He heard him throwing his bag on the floor careless and confirmed what he already knew, Luki was frustrated. He stood up in the moment that Lukas turned the lights on. He tried to stay serious and control himself while he saw the Pole widen his eyes in surprise and open his mouth in desbelief.

\- I thought I should come... You know, after what you wrote... Just to say that we're ok. - Basti didn't even knew how he managed to speak.

\- You came just to say this?

\- Yeah... No... I don't... - he swallowed.

Lukas laughed at Bastian's confusion and started to walk fast towards him while the other gave some steps back.

\- Luki... Don't...

But it was too late, Lukas had already trapped him between the wall and his body. He fitted Bastian's eyes intensely before rub his lips against his, teasing and then nipping and pulling his lower lip. When he felt that Basti would start to say something in protest he kissed him with no hesitation. Bastian tried to resist but he gave up after a few seconds, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. He putted his hands in Lukas waist grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer. _'God, how I missed this'_. They continued kissing for a few minutes before Basti started to remember everything and used the hands that were in Lukas' waist to push him a bit.

\- Stop... - He said while tried to caught his breath. - We need to talk...

\- More?

\- We haven't talked in weeks Lukas.

\- I know but I don't want to waste the time I have you here arguing.

\- But we can't just continue this and ignore everything else.

\- We won't. - Lukas sought for Basti's hands and laced them, looking directly into his eyes. - Look Basti, I know things are hard now but it's not going to get better if we stay apart from each other. It already happened before and look where we are now. You know that. And don't ever say that bullshit again about 'It's never about me' because everything has been always about you. I love you and I promise you we're going to make this work, but we need to do it together. Okay?

Lukas squeezed their hands and Bastian smiled softly.

\- Okay. - He let go Lukas' hands and hold his arms around his waist as he sank his face in the curve of Lukas' neck. - I don't wanna be without you either.

Lukas smiled holding Basti back and placing small kisses on his neck. They remained embraced for countless minutes, only inhaling the smell from each other.

\- I love you so much.

Lukas' heart jump at that words. He presses his forehead against Bastian's, their noses touching and smile before kiss him.

They kept kissing tenderly, even thought they haven't seen each other for a long time and were anxious to feel as one. Now there's no more need to hurry because they're together. Lukas pulled Bastian's body against his already fearing the moment they would have to get apart. For many years they haven't spoke about their feelings towards each other's althought they had never a doubt about the importance of one to the other. Before they were young and scared, everything was so confunsing but right at the same time. They just fit, simple as that. They never wanted to put any label in what they have because it was very clear for both of them that they belong together.

Lukas' hands strokes Basti's hair while the other slips a hand into Poldi's shirt. He knew every inch of Lukas body but never got used to, every single time he touched was unique. With both hands in the border of Luki's shirt, he pulled up exposing his defined torso. Bastian examined every detail and smiled saying:

\- Exactly as I left.

Lukas laughs rolling his eyes and turns Basti, hugging him from behind. He drives them to the bedroom and turns Bastian again to face him when they reach there. He pushes him to lay on bed and stop to admire. Leisurely, he takes off his shoes and then get on top of him starting to unbutton his shirt. He kiss every new exposed skin of Basti's torso until his navel, stopping there because it's his favorite part. He kisses and bites while place his hands on Basti's sides caressing the area and knowing the effect that those movements would do on him. Basti squirm and smirks saying:

\- Everytime!

He smiled sitting on Bastian thighs and pull him up to take off his shirt once for all. He wraps his legs on Basti's hips and hold his face to kiss him. Bastian hands travel all his back until his thighs, squeezing and fondling. Laying him down again, he makes a trail of kisses from his jaw to the border of his jeans. Seeing Bastian's excitement he starts to take off his jeans.

He stopped to admire his white, softly and perfect half-naked body and smiled thinking about how lucky he was. Bastian was only his and no one else. He climbed on top of him again and kissed his nose; then his cheek; and chin. Bastian held his hair pulling him into a kiss and laces one of their hands. Lukas lets his body fall on him, rubbing his cock against his with the movement and Basti sighs moving the hand that were on Lukas' hair until he grabs his cock over the pants and squeezed hard. Feeling every cell in his body explode with desire, he travels his hands to Lukas ass, squeezing and spreading his cheek butts. Lukas bites his upper lip with force and feels the blood taste in his mouth. He slightly open his lips to let Lukas pass his tongue and suck the area. He put his fingers in the middle of Lukas cheek butts seeing the other twitches the sheets attacking Bastian's neck.

They flipped in bed and Schweini leaned down on him kissing every exposed skin. He kissed and sucked Lukas's nipples and then his abs, with his hands caressing the sides. He took off Poldi's pants and boxers and started to kiss his inner thigh. Grabbing his length he saw Lukas exhale deeply closing his eyes.

\- God... After all this time I think I could come with only one stroke.

Bastian smiled, giving him one firm and strong stroke. He saw Lukas bite his own lip and look at him with eyes full of lust. He gave more two strokes and stopped, moving his hands to Lukas ass. He heard the Pole protests and laughed against his abdomen. He made the way back, kissing every part until his mouth.

\- I want to feel you into me tonight.

He said rubbing their lips and looking at him intensely. Then he attacked his mouth, their tongues clashing. Lukas pulled Bastian's hair with one hand while the other went to his ass. He slipped into his boxers and pressed his left cheek hard, hoping to leave red fingertips marks there. His middle finger approaches to Bastian's entrance, stroking the area. Schweini let escape a delicious moan into his mouth and he keep his work, teasing him.

Bastian thrusts his tongue into his mouth impatient. Lukas knew that it was a sign for him to advance but he was having fun seeing Basti lose control. He loved Bastian's sounds.  
Unconsciously Schweini pushes his hips against Lukas' hands and breaks their messy kiss, saying through the teeth:

\- C'mon Lukas!

He smiled at Bastian's despair and shoves two fingers in with no warning. They groan together, each one seizing those waves of sensations. Basti's warm was delicious and the way he moves his hips against Lukas' hands drives him crazy. He starts to move his fingers inside of him while Schweini leaves languid kisses and bites on his neck. He thrusts deeper, taking his fingers off and then going all the way in until he decide to put a third finger. Bastian grunts craving his nails on his arms. He putted their lips together but didn't manage to kiss him, too overwhelmed by sensations.

\- More...

The Bavarian murmured and he took off his fingers without thinking twice. He lays Basti in bed and stretches his right arm to reach the drawer. He picks the small tube from there and opens quickly. Lining up their bodies and gives a peck on Bastian, before pouring the clear liquid in his hand.

Calm, he made his way into him keeping their eyes connected. He sees Basti's lips getting apart every time he thrusts in a little more. It felt so so good. He starts to increase his movements leaning down to kiss his lips. They work so perfect together. After ten years they knew each other better than anyone and although they've done it many times before, the feeling of them together as one was the most amazing experience. Since the first time their lips touched they knew that one couldn't be complete without the other.

They maintained a steady rhythm feeling the blood running fast through their veins and their bodies getting hot and sweaty.

\- Luki... - Basti tried to say between gasps - I... I need mo-ore...

Smiling ear to ear, Lukas holds Bastian's hips and starts to penetrate faster into him. Bastian's hands travel through his back and arms leaving marks. Their bodies are sweaty and everything around them disappears. Luki groans in his left ear and he bites his right shoulder enjoying that delicious sound. He loves the feeling of Lukas inside of him. Their mouths clashed into a messy kiss and Luki increases the pace meaning that he was about to come. Feeling his own cock aching Bastian takes it into his hands and starts to jerk off. They continue working together until Lukas gave one last thrust and let his body fall on him. Noting that he had hindered Bastian's movements he turns to the side lying atop of Basti's right arm and grabs his cock firmly, shoving the other's hand away and continuing the work. Schweini moves his right hand to Lukas ass and slips on finger in, closing his eyes. Luki admires the view and keep working along with him until he came letting escape a loud moan. Lukas kisses him, their tongues dancing together. Then he lifts up to grab a shirt on the floor and clean up Bastian's belly.

He leaves a kiss in Basti's cock and climbs up again, placing his head in his chest and kissing his jaw. Schweini smiled and kisses his forehead, tightening his right arm around his waist. They remain so for a while, just trying to stabilize their breathing.

\- Are you sleepy?

\- Not much.

\- Good, because you still have to explain me about those photos with Sanchez and Kevin.

Lukas burst into laughs lifting his head to face him.

\- I really missed you, _mein hase_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure all of this it's a mess and it sucks but I started so... idk. Sorry for the grammar or languages mistakes. And also sorry that I can't write something decent. That's it i guess.  
> I'm just dead with schweinski and lukas tagging #love and #comeback on basti's pic. Seriously, I'm not ok after this. Still makes me wanna cry. And then the framed photo, like really???? They aren't playing fair. That's lovely. They're the best. Those stupid dorks.


	6. Chapter 6

 

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

 

 

 

**Sunday, September 28, 2014**  
 **Lukas**

Lukas woke up in the next morning turned on his belly. On his right side, Bastian sleeps turned sideways with his back facing Lukas. He got close, wrapping one arm around Basti's waist to see if hte other was about to wake. As he got no response, he decided to let Bastian sleep for some more minutes and rolled in bed to take his phone. Twenty minutes later he listened his tummy starts to snores and looks at Bastian trying to decide if he should wake him or not.

\- Hey... G'morning.

He kiss his back, holding and bringing him close. Again, nothing changed and Schweini continues to sleep like a stone. For a couple of seconds Lukas thought was unfair to wake him since he seems really tired, but then he remembers they would have to get apart today so wasting time isn't a option.

\- Come on... It's time to wake, you've already slept too much.

He gets half of his body up, leaning on his elbow and tries to turn Basti on his back but the sleephead only narrows his eyebrowns and pull the blanket up.

\- Bastiii! Come on, wake up I'm bored.

\- Go check Instagram.

\- Already done it.

\- Facebook?

\- Yeah, everything. C'mon let's eat something.

\- Nah, bring to me in bed.

\- No! I want you to come with me.

He said like a spoiled person and crossed his arms. Basti smiles, even with closed eyes, 'cause he knew exactly how Lukas was looking like.

\- You sound like a child.

\- I am. Now come on, you're already wake.

Only to tease him, Bastian pretended to snore seeming he was still asleep. Lukas smiles and says, finally managing to turn him on his back:

\- You... are... so... annoying!

He sat on his hip and gave a light punch on his chest. Opening one eye, Basti smiled at the view.

\- Hmm... I like this breakfest.

He watches as Lukas bursts into laughs and smiles winden finally openning both eyes. He saw some marks on Luki's belly and sides and stroked the area.

\- I know you do but I actually need some real food to regain my strengths.

\- What are you planning to cook?

\- Don't know... Some eggs maybe?

\- I like that. And bread.

\- Ok.

\- And cheese.

\- Uhn...

\- And jelly.

\- Anything else?

\- Yeah, bring it all and you to bed then.

\- No, Schweini! Come with me.

\- But I'm tired. - he made his best duck face and continued - Besides, I deserve it since I came here only for you.

\- But... - Lukas tried to think about reasons to get him out of the bed but couldn't find any - Ah, fine.

He gets up but before he could take the first step, Bastian holds his wrist pulling him down. They kiss brief and he says against Lukas mouth:

\- Don't take too long.

\- You're too bossy you know?

\- Well... I'm the captain.

He gives a wink making both of them laugh. When Lukas returned they had breakfast and talked about random stuff. He tried to find out how Lukas was dealing with this whole bench thing but he said he didn't want to talk about it now. It was probably for the best since they were having such a great morning. Anyway, he knows Lukas very well to be sure that he wasn't happy with this situation but would get through this. They would. Together. Again.

He heard Lukas talking enthusiastic about the plans for his new clothing line and then about Louis. More than everything, he missed Lukas. The way he talks quickly and energetic and his loud laughs. It was so stupid the need that they had for each other. Sometimes Bastian really thinks that this isn't normal.

\- Louis has been asking about you.

\- How is he?

\- Great. Growing up too fast though...

\- Yeah... It looks like yesterday that you called me saying he was born. - they smile softly - What did you told him about me?

\- That you're injured and working hard to get fit again. He said he'd make you some drawings.

\- Really?

\- Yeah. It's probably because when I was injured I told him that I only got better because of his drawings.

Lukas laughed a bit and Bastian's smile widen.

\- Thanks. I actually bought something for him in Italy. I wasn't sure about it but...

He said getting up from bed and walking onto his bag. He opened and took a box wrapped in a red paper.

\- Here. It's a remote control Ferrari. It's pretty cool, I saw some kids playing with it there.

\- Nice! Thanks Basti, he'll love it for sure.

\- Him or you? - Bastian asked when he saw Lukas eyes shining towards the red box and they giggled.

\- Both. But, wait... This means that you haven't bought anything for me? - he asked incredulously making Basti burst into laughs - I can't believe it! So now it's only Louis and no Lukas?

\- Oh God! I can't believe that you're jealous of your own son!

\- I am not! But... But I always buy you things when I travel.

He frowned and Bastian laughed more. Sometimes Lukas was such a children that he couldn't even believe.

\- Ohh... Sorry. I promise I'll buy you anything you want to reward, ok?

\- Okay. I want a real Ferrari then.

He pushes Basti to lay on bed and get on top of him with a big smile on his face and listening to his chuckles. Bastian couldn't stop laughing even though his abdomen was already aching.

\- Only that? - he says between laughs.

\- Yeah, I'm going to be easy with you this time.

He winks and kisses him calmly. It would be amazing if all mornings were like this. His tongue explores Basti's mouth while the other strokes his hair. He breaks the kiss leaving his forehead rest on Bastian. With eyes still closed he says:

\- Thanks for coming. I was starting to get worried.

\- Why?

He openned his eyes and smiled. Moving to the side, he put his left arm under Basti's neck and pulled him close.

\- I got no response from you in my plan on making you jealous.

\- Yeah?

\- Yeah...

\- So that's how you test if you still have me or not?

\- What? - he lifts his head looking at Bastian with confused eyes.

\- What what?

Staring at him sorely, he climbed back on top of Bastian and said:

\- You're mine. I don't need to test. _Mine_. - he repeats firmly and Basti smile.

\- So what was that for?

\- To tease you.

Basti rolled his eyes turning them on bed. He caged Lukas between his arms and legs.

\- I don't like or approve it, but... Sanchez and Kevin are really not your type.

\- So I guess you're lucky that Giroud is injured. - he teases and Basti narrows his eyes.

\- I guess _you_ are lucky because I won't have to payback you then.

\- Yeah? And what would you do? Your friends ain't got a shit on me.

\- Not even Xabi Alonso?

The right corner of his mouth lifted as he stares at Lukas.

\- He is not your friend.

\- No yet.

\- Don't tempt me.

\- I'm not. It's just a warning.

They smiled, eyes staring at each other. Lukas holds Basti's right thigh and squeezes.

\- I got it.

They kiss taking their time to enjoy it. It's a calm but full of desire kiss. Bastian nips Lukas' lower lip and then kiss his jaw; neck and his chest. He slides his hands to Luki's sides and continues kissing him tracing a way from the middle of his chest until his navel. After bite his abdomen with slight force he makes his way back until he finds Lukas mouth and whispers against it:

\- _Mine_.

Lukas smiles and pull him into a kiss grabbing his hair. They keep kissing and provoking each other with bites wherever they can reach. After many failed attempts, Lukas finally succeed on flipping them and get on top of Basti, holding his wrists. He starts to kiss and bite Bastian's entire torso, rubbing his lips against his skin and making him squirm and giggles.

\- Lukiii!

But Lukas doesn't stop and keep doing it until he's satisfied. With the biggest smile on his face he says:

\- These must last until the next time we meet.

\- Leaving marks, huh?

\- Of course. - he put a kiss in Basti's mouth and seats - What you've planned for today?

\- Don't know... You're going back to Köln right?

\- Yes... You could come with me.

\- But I've physiotherapy tomorrow morning in München...

\- Hmm.

\- I can call and transf... -

\- No. You've to go Basti. We'll see each other soon anyway.

\- When?

\- I don't know. But soon. - he kisses him again and get up from bed - Now c'mon! Let's do something, I'm tired of staying in bed.

\- I'm not.

\- That's why you look older than you really are.

\- Ount! - he exclameid making a sad duck face and Lukas laughs.

\- I'm kidding. You look great. Now, come on.

He pulls Basti's arm to get him out of bed and starts to lean them out of the bedroom. While they walk Basti checks his image on the mirror asking:

\- Do I really look that old?

Lukas chunckles putting one arm around his shoulders.

\- You still turn me on so don't worry, mein hase. - he winks - And besides, you know I like your grey hair. It's sexy.

Basti smiles holding him from his waist and squeezing. They go outside to enjoy the few rays of sun. After Lukas insists too much they play some kind of basketball that actually end up in a stupid battle of holding and tickling each other. Sometimes it was like they've never grown up. Giving up of the game they decided to make a competition to see who scores more free shots. But again, it didn't work because they continued teasing and trying to disturb the other to mistake. Sweating a bit and giving up after many failed tries and uncontrollable laughs, they went back inside.

\- Stay here.

Lukas says walking fast towards the aisle. Basti stops at first, confused. But then gave some steps in Lukas direction asking:

\- Why?

\- Just stay! - he shouts and Bastian stops again.

After a few seconds Lukas appears at the living room again with his phone in hands and talking cheerful to the telephone screen. When Basti listened a kid's voice he smiled widen feeling his heart race a bit but he didn't really know the reason.

\- _Look who is here!_

Lukas turned the phone in Basti's direction and he finally saw the little blonde boy.

\- **Uncle Basti!** \- the boy exclaims as Basti approaches to the phone and Luki.

\- Hey buddy! How are you?

\- **I'm fine. What are you doing there?**

\- Just visiting your Papa.

\- **But I'm not there it's not fair! Have you really forgot about me?**

\- What?

\- **Papa said you forgot us.**

\- _Louis!_

Lukas said at the same time and Basti looks at him with a confused and puzzled expression.

\- _I didn't say that._

\- **Yes, you did. That day I asked you why you were mad and you said it was because Uncle Basti was ignoring you.**

\- _I didn't mean it._

\- **But you said it.**

\- _It's not true._

\- Of course it's not true! - Bastian exclaims looking at Lukas with widened eyes. - I was upset with your Papa but never with you buddy.

\- **What Papa did?**

Basti swallowes not sure about how to answer that.

\- He said somethings I didn't like it.

\- **What?**

\- Hmm... - he looks at Lukas desperate.

\- _I said that he looks old because of his grey hair._

\- **But you've some grey hairs too Papa!**

They laughed amazed by the kid's response exchanging glances. Basti nodded still incredulous with Lukas.

\- _Only a few Louis, only a few._

\- **Are you coming with Papa, Uncle Basti?**

\- No buddy... Sorry.

\- **Why??**

\- _He is injured remember buddy? He has physio tomorrow._

\- **You can come today and leave tomorrow.**

\- _But it's early._

\- Actually, I could do that Luki.

\- _No. You're not going to skip._

\- I'm not skipping, I'm postponing.

\- **Yeah Papa!**

\- _No._

\- **Why??**

\- _Because he needs to get better soon Louis._

\- I'm better.

\- **So are you coming?!**

Lukas faced Bastian seriously and the other shrugged.

\- _You're not and you know that._

\- **But Papa he wants to come!**

\- _I know Louis, but he can't. It's for the best._

Louis and Basti gave one last try looking at Lukas with plead eyes, but he was irreductible.

\- _No. End of discussion._

\- Fine. - Basti spat the word moody.

\- _Then you say that I look like a child._

He shrugged and Louis laughed.

\- **It's okay Uncle Basti. You'll get better soon because I made many drawings for you.**

\- Thanks buddy.

\- **But you'll come to visit me soon promise?**

\- I promise.

The three boys smiled. Seeing Basti and Louis getting along so well warms his heart. Louis felt comfortable with Basti and for some reason they always ended up joining forces against Lukas. It isn't fair but he loved it.

\- _And you also don't be sad buddy. Uncle Basti can't come but at least he bought yo..._ \- Bastian manages to cover Lukas mouth before he finishes, murmuring 'Surprise'.

\- **What?**

\- Nah, nothing. He wanted to say that at least I'll be able to get back on the pitch again.

\- **Ah... Yeah. But won't make much difference because Bayern always wins anyway.**

Lukas burst into laughs at his son's answer and Basti open his mouth in disbelief. He was definitely Lukas' son.

\- So I don't make difference? - he pretended to sound offended but couldn't hold his smile.

\- **No, no! I didn't mean that.** \- Louis laughs - **But maybe you could transfer to a team that needs you more, like Arsenal... I don't know. Papa always says that.**

Louis shrugged a bit shy and they laughed. Louis was such a smart kid, he always manages to surprise them.

\- I don't know about that buddy.

\- _I 100% agree!_

Basti just stands there looking amazed at those two blonde with blue eyes figures laughing. The last few weeks were hard for him and he didn't know how much he had missed those moments. It was like Lukas always said, no matter what happens or what people say, Louis always makes everything better. That kid had a thing that makes everyone around him worship him instantly. Just like his father.

And that's how the rest of the day went. It was light and funny and Basti wished that he didn't have to go away. They three spending time together was always something fun and precious. Again, the two man were taken by that feeling they had at the beginning of the month during the internacional break. But this time it wouldn't end up in arguments or fights. There's no point in it. This time they will simply kiss and hug each other tight, not wanting to make a big deal about it. It has been ten years of this shit. And they were more than excited for the next ten.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm not sure about how (or if) i'm going to continue this... Because it seems kind of an end this last chapter, idk. It wasn't planned and i don't know if it's making sense or not or if it's good or get boring (i'm the most insecure person on earth)  
> so please just tell if i should continue this or not (if you wanted to)  
> Thanks for the kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments or suggestions or to say anything at all. I know this is probably shit, sorry for that. But thanks for reading anyway!!


End file.
